Enypnia
by Infusiion
Summary: Rose is having dreams.
1. Dreams

**Title:** None as of yet.  
**Author:** HouseCat.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. :(  
This hit me pretty suddenly, and I decided to get it down before it disappeared. Not sure where it's going to go right now, but whatever the destination, there will be smut. And that is all you need to know.

* * *

Rose was having dreams. Improper dreams. Dreams that had her waking with a sudden rush of blood to the apex of her thighs, while she gasped to breathe.

Tonight was no exception.

Her body was tangled in her sheets, hair plastered to her bare shoulders, but her mind was in a faraway place, watching the Doctor kiss and lick his way down her belly.

_She clutched the blankets beneath her, biting her lip in anticipation, as she felt his hot breath sweeping her skin, leaving tiny droplets of moisture to mingle with her sweat. He drew nearer to the place she wanted – needed – him most, and she moaned as her muscles clenched deep inside. The Doctor looked up from her hip bone, his lips curving into a smile. Rose recognised it as the mischievous, I'm-planning-something-you're-not-going-to-like smile that melted her into a horny puddle on a regular basis, and shot him a warning look._

_He let it whizz right past him, and settled back down to caress her hips with his tongue, every so often moving up to her navel, allowing his tie to lightly bump her clit. She jolted, squeezing her eyes shut, wishing him straight to the fiery pits of hell. His hand roamed up her bare thigh, his fingers stroking up, down, around, but never giving her the contact she so desperately wanted._

"_Doctor..." She growled, letting her head drop back to the pillow._

_She felt him smile against the soft skin of her inner thigh, before pulling away. She was about to protest when she felt his tongue – that wonderful, frustrating tongue – probing her slick folds, finding its way inside and opening them in one swift motion. She gasped, gripping the blankets tighter. He licked her twice, thrice, before flattening his tongue against the swollen nub and massaging it gently. Rose moaned again, this time in encouragement._

_A slender finger poised itself at her entrance, swiping the fluids that were gathering there. She pushed herself down the bed an inch in a vain attempt to coax him inside, and he chuckled, sliding his middle finger inside her smoothly. Lips closing in on her clit, he gently suckled, adding a second finger, and pumping her slowly, forcefully._

_Friction! Oh god, she was close. So very close. She pressed her head further into the pillow, hair fanning around her, breasts heaving into the chilly air. The Doctor added a third finger and continued to thrust, suckling and nipping at her clit with more force, not quite enough to cause an overload of sensation, but just enough to bring her to the brink, gasping for air, moaning as the first waves of pleasure began to radiate from between her thighs –_

Rose's eyes snapped open. She blinked into the TARDIS's morning light, feeling the waves retreat, leaving a steady, pulsing need in their absence.

"Fuck!"

"What's that, you say?" The Doctor's voice carried down the hall, somewhere close by. She scrambled from the bed, pulling the sheet properly around her semi-naked form, grabbing for a bathrobe.

"N-nothing! Just... stubbed my toe." She called back, hurrying to the shower room to finish what her subconsciousness had started - without the assistance of the floppy-haired Time Lord's expert fingers and even more expert tongue.

She sighed.


	2. Witness

Still no title at the moment. I have one floating around in my mind, but I'll have to see how the story progresses before I make it official. Personally I find it a little irritating - I never have trouble with titles. :P

**Chapter summary:** Nothing escapes the Doctor.

* * *

The TARDIS was still, its halls lit only by the dull glow radiating from the walls; the only audible sounds echoed from the control room, where the Doctor was tinkering with the inner workings of the control panel. On his back, hidden from the waist up, he fiddled and prodded, guided only by the blue light of his sonic screwdriver. Not that he needed it. He knew the bits and bobs of this ship better than his own.

Mumbling affectionate encouragements to his lifelong partner, the Doctor was carefully tightening a loose bolt when a noise came from the sleeping quarters. Was that a yell? Almost hitting his head, he scooted out and glanced at the plastic clock Rose had tacked to the wall by the door (he made a point to laugh at her when she stuck it up, but she insisted on keeping track of her natural timeline). It was barely five in the morning, what was she doing awake?

Heaving to his feet with a sigh, the Time Lord strolled down the corridor and through her half-closed door, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight that met him there.

Rose, his Rose, was sprawled out on her bed, the peach coloured sheets twisted and tangled about her (naked?) body as she panted, legs squirming, chest heaving against the cotton. He could tell she was asleep, deeply, and by the looks of it, dreaming a fairly fantastic dream. He noticed her hips, grinding beneath the sheets, and before he could help it, images of what lay beneath flashed through his mind, answered by a sudden throb in his trousers.

Her arm moved, and his eyes travelled from her hip, up the tiny expanse of bare skin that made her waist, to the swell that was beginning to show, revealed by her other arm as it twisted the sheets tighter. His fingers twitched, wanting to run themselves along the smooth, warm flesh, to the rosy peak that lay in the centre, and his pants felt as though they were steadily shrinking.

She moaned something, freeing him from his stare, and jolting his hearts into action. Without a sound he slipped from her room, praying to Rassilon that she didn't wake before he was a safe distance away. From his bedroom door he listened, hearing nothing but the occasional whisper of cotton. Hearts pounding, he leaned heavily against the door, trying not to picture what was happening. And willingly failing to do so. Without thinking, he adjusted his trousers, feeling a bolt of arousal shoot from his hardening cock. Taking a deep breath, he allowed his hand to linger, wrapping his fingers around his shaft through the fabric. He squeezed, barely containing a groan when images of Rose writhing beneath the sheets, hips rising off the bed in need, appeared behind his eyelids, making his own hips buck in return. In his mind she moaned again, and in it he heard his name.

Fumbling for his door handle with the hand that wasn't already unzipping his pants, the Doctor disappeared into his room, giving in to the arousal that was taking over his body. Time to work on his own bits and bobs, he thought, moaning quietly as what was happening down the hall followed him inside, wrapping itself around him, guiding his hand.

* * *

_Oh dear. What will happen next?_


	3. Contemplation

My apologies if it seems things are moving a little slow - I have the rest of the chapters planned, it's just a matter of writing them. This little scene, while lacking in the nawtay, is pretty important in the scheme of things. And it helped thaw out my muse a little. ;)

**Chapter summary:** The Doctor contemplates.

* * *

The Doctor paced slowly up and down the TARDIS' control room, sonic screwdriver beating out a staccato rhythm on his hip. It had been two hours and forty-seven minutes since he'd first stepped into Rose's room, and one hour and fifty four minutes since he'd stepped out of the shower, having migrated there from his bedroom, sweaty and spent, but hardly satisfied. Rose's image followed him, the sounds she'd made looping themselves through his head, making concentration difficult.

He stopped pacing, stilling the sonic screwdriver and bringing it to his chin as he thought. Suppose it wasn't him she'd been dreaming about? He'd never actually considered the subject of her fantasy, just run off to pleasure himself like a 120-year old. Oh, how much he wanted her. He wanted it to be him she dreamt of; the idea of Rose's body being driven wild by images of him, pleasing her in every way he knew how, heated his blood with desire.

But suppose it was Mickey? Or Captain Jack? Or Adam, that snotty little English boy? His nose crinkled in disgust, but still he considered the thought. All those days spent on the TARDIS, just the two of them and the endless sky, made it difficult to remember that there were other people in the universe. Particularly if those other people had shagged his companion, or clearly wanted to. What if it were one of those people Rose longed for in the deepest hours of the night? After all, it's not like he showed her any interest beyond that of a best mate and travel buddy. It burned him to hold back; his affection for her was unfamiliar and staggering, conflicting with his respect for Rose and her fleeting existence in his long and winding life.

But... suppose it was him? He couldn't deny, on those quiet days spent in the Vortex, entertaining the thought of becoming more than her travel companion. He contemplated kissing her between repairs, letting his mouth linger until he broke away, warmed by her lips and the smile that would light up her face. And if the mood struck him (as it often did), he dreamt of guiding her into his bedroom, and making her his in every way.

Suppose she too wanted those things? Enough for the idea to invade her sleeping hours, her body finally allowing itself to express her deepest desire for him?

He was suddenly aware that his heart rates had increased in his excitement, and ordered himself to calm down with a few slow breaths. He was a Time Lord, not a pubescent human male. He would suppress these feelings. He would not put Rose in an uncomfortable position because of the way he felt about her. He would not allow himself to lose control.

He would pay closer attention to his female counterpart. He would know, once and for all, who haunted her in between those tangled sheets. And if it were one of her human interests, so be it.

But if it were him... He grinned as he knocked the TARDIS into action, entertaining the possibility.


	4. Unfair

Finally, a longer chapter! Not many left after this, I'd take a guess at three. Perhaps two.

**Chapter summary****:** This really isn't fair.

* * *

Rose left the shower room tiredly, one towel wrapped tight around her body and another slung over her shoulders to catch the wayward drips that fell from her damp hair. Artificial morning light hit her from all angles (courtesy of the TARDIS), brighter than before, and she guessed she'd been occupied for at least forty-five minutes. Suppressing a groan of frustration, she slipped quietly down the hall and into her room, no more satisfied than when she last left it. Where visions of the Doctor had helped her before in that department, now they just reminded her of what she could be missing.

As though on cue, she heard a clatter in the control room, followed by whistling of a horribly cheerful manner. Wondering vaguely what her companion had planned for the day, and whether or not she was going to benefit more from staying in the TARDIS, Rose set about finding some clothes.

---

"There you are! Took your time." The Doctor grinned at her when she met him at the control panel. She shrugged.

"Had a bit've a sleep-in, I guess."

He watched her for the briefest of moments, an eyebrow tweaking, before bouncing away, flicking switches here and there, making the TARDIS twitter and clang in response. Rose felt the floor beneath her feet sway, the feeling of defying time and space all too familiar.

"Where are we going, then?" She smiled, her earlier predicament forgotten. "Or should I say, who's gonna be tryin' to kill us this morning?" She immediately felt more enthusiastic toward adventure, welcome for any distraction from the dreams. Hell, maybe running for her life would do her some good.

The Doctor beamed, and shook his head. "Nowhere dangerous today, Rose." He announced. "Today, we're going to have ice cream. Well, I suppose that's what you'd call it. Probably the closest Earth comparison. "Frozen gelatinous dairy product flavoured with various plant essences" doesn't quite have the same ring to it, I dunno." He added as an afterthought, stroking a dial on the panel.

"Anyway, we're going to the planet Nok'kna in the Tjor'jakkar Galaxy, about three thousand years into your future. Lovely people, the Nok'knans, very simple. Their planet consists mostly of deserts and scorching temperatures, so what's their global foodstuff? Ice cream, can you believe it? Quite funny how they invented it, actually, very much by mistake. Their milking creatures have quite a fascinating digestive... actually, it's probably better if you don't know about that."

Rose laughed when he stopped for breath, enjoying his excitement. "So, that's it? These Nokkinanas-"

"Nok'knans."

"-Nok'knans make brilliant ice cream, so we're gonna pop in, grab a couple tubs and say "cheerio, then"?"

She saw a smirk flash briefly across his face, before he turned back to the panel. "Pretty much. I've had a craving for it since I woke up this morning. Dreamt about eating it last night. Do you ever get those dreams?" His eyes flickered to hers. "You know, you dream about eating, or doing, something, and then you wake up the next morning desperately wanting it?" He shrugged casually. "I woke up wanting Nok'knanian Pattesh."

Rose swallowed thickly, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. "N-no, not really. I mean, not enough for me to wake up and... travel halfway across the universe..." Her voice trailed off as the TARDIS shuddered, and she breathed a sigh of relief for the distraction. She was sure if the Doctor kept watching her like that he'd have noticed how flustered his comment had made her. Before she could help it, his face flashed across her eyelids, burying itself between her legs...

"We're here!" He announced, grabbing his coat and hopping to the door. She followed distractedly, not bothering to push in front of him like she often did.

The doors swung open to reveal a wide, flat land, with pale yellow sand and a bright ocean-coloured sky, dotted with four or five suns that beat down on them insistently. The heat struck her before she could fully take in the sight, warming her cheeks back to their former pink glory.

"The temperature might seem like a bit much at first, but it's hardly different to the climate on Earth's African continent." The Doctor was saying. "The environment is quite a lot like yours, actually. Plenty of oxygen, a nice thick band of ozone in the stratosphere to keep the suns at bay..."

Rose let him talk, occupying herself with the sights. Where before the land had seemed entirely flat and empty, now she could see dark shapes on the horizon, some of them moving. A rustle behind her revealed a dried out plant, resembling a dead fern, with what looked like a three-tailed lizard shading itself underneath. It barked noisily at her, colour shooting into the two outermost tails, and she jumped ahead to catch up with the Doctor; looking back every so often to make sure it wasn't following them. The last thing she wanted was to be chased across miles of sand by mutant geckos.

"Nearest settlement's just up ahead. Looks further than it actually is." He told her, linking his arm into hers, pulling it a little tighter than usual. She felt embarrassingly awkward at first, but was soon somewhat grateful for having the extra balance in the soft sand. On a number of occasions she nearly tripped, reflexively grabbing a fistful of the Doctor's suit jacket for support. Painfully aware that this sort of proximity had never bothered her before, she tried to seem as casual as possible.

They finally reached the settlement; an odd assortment of huts built with sand blocks, the roofs made of dried-out roots and branches, some of which jutted out in front to support sheets of canvas that acted as shade for the creatures that stood beneath them. Rose peered at them curiously, eventually deciding that they resembled a thick-set, shaggy, fur-covered human with a dog-like face and a short rat-like tail. Their large black eyes were kind, and their long, thick muzzles opened in a grin when they saw the two humans approach.

"Doktor!" Some of them growled, scurrying over to greet him cheerfully. The Doctor laughed, ruffling their ears.

"Ralikanash Nok'knans! This is my companion, Rose." He introduced her, motioning for her to hold out her hands. The Nok'knans each took turns to bury their muzzles in her palms, familiarising themselves with her scent. She giggled as their wet noses tickled her skin.

"Ralikanash Roe!" A couple of them exclaimed. She smiled, liking them very much already.

---

Half an hour later Rose was following the Doctor around, listening as he introduced her to various Nok'knan ways of life. Everywhere they went big brown faces beamed up at them, offering them refreshments and little trinkets. Before long they each had a large thermos-shaped container in their hands, filled with the finest Pattesh available.

At first Rose had been apprehensive when she took the giant cup and peered inside, crinkling her nose at the sight of the thick, swamp-green goo that filled it. But after much encouragement from the Doctor, she took a sip, and tasted smooth honeycomb flavoured ice cream. The coldness swept deliciously through her body, and suddenly the five (or was it six?) suns scarcely bothered her.

And now, with their second Pattesh in hand (this time Rose picked a flavour that could only be described as fruit salad and custard), they stopped outside what looked like a dusty cafe, sitting down on a couple of the sand blocks that were scattered under the front canvas. The Doctor moaned pleasurably, making Rose focus harder on her Pattesh.

"Ah, even better than I dreamed." He said, taking a huge gulp from his cup. "Isn't it great when it turns out that way? You dream about something, crave it like _mad_, and when you finally get what you want, it _completely_ rocks your world?" He peered at her through his glasses, watching her face intently.

"Bit excited, are we?" Rose mumbled. Was that sentiment really necessary?

The Doctor ignored her tone. "Of course! I must have really wanted this. There was this ancient Greek philosopher, Artemidorus, who believed that our dreams can be classified as either enypnia or oneiroi, where enypnia is the expression of bodily desire. And I think he was bang on the money." He slurped noisily, and Rose shifted on her seat. Suspicion began to creep into her mind, and she wondered why the Doctor was telling her this. She knew he possessed some degree of psychic ability, but he couldn't _see_ her dreams, right? Perhaps he really did have a hankering for some Pattesh. She settled with that, taking a nervous sip from her cup and trying to brush the thoughts from her mind before she started blushing again. It was awkward enough going about normal daily activities with the Doctor after waking from dreams where he had her writhing in ecstasy, let alone-

"You've got a little something..." He murmured, swiping the pad of his thumb across her lips. She froze, watching as he paused briefly before popping the digit into his mouth, sucking slowly on the orange cream that had stained her lips.

-that.

Trying desperately not to squeeze her thighs together, Rose mumbled her thanks, feeling blood shoot to her cheeks as a pulse throbbed at her core. The Doctor merely grinned, continuing his history lesson on Artemidorus and his dream theories.

This really was not fair.


	5. Payback

Second last chapter, methinks. Hope you like it. :)

**Chapter Summary:** The Doctor is having dreams.

* * *

He was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming. He always did. Didn't he? The heat shooting through his cock felt real, and the breath lingering on his thighs was warm and wet.

_And now Rose was on top of him, teasing him with her hips, and he was clawing at her underwear, slipping it down her legs fluidly. His fingers found their way to her centre, revelling in the smooth, slippery wetness. Somewhere by his ear she moaned, pushing against his hand, firing bolts of electricity down his spine. His own hips bucked, balls tightening, forcing a groan from his throat._

"_Rose. Need you." He breathed, gripping her hips with his hands, and pushing her back towards where he needed her most. He saw a glint in her eye as she reached down to grasp him, and he closed his eyes, rocking into her hand. "Please."_

_He felt heat enclose the tip of his cock as she positioned herself above him and pressed down, lowering herself painfully slowly onto his member. She stilled when he was fully inside her, adjusting herself to him. Then she leaned over his body, nipples brushing his chest, and began to move._

_So many times he had watched the sway of her hips, fascinated, while she walked or danced absentmindedly at the kitchen sink. Sometimes he had even tried to imagine what they would be like, moving with his as they danced together. In his mind it was always quite pleasurable._

_But 'pleasurable' didn't describe the way her hips felt now, moving against him, her inner muscles pressing against his shaft, building a painfully slow rhythm, enough to drive him crazy with need. His hands roamed up her the skin of her back and around her waist as his mouth buried itself in her neck, placing haphazard kisses on the heated skin. Above him she breathed his name, and he was impossibly hard. One of his hands left her back to slide down where they were joined, two fingers pressing against her clit, rubbing quick little circles._

_Her breathing became hurried, and her hips followed, rocking against him faster, harder, deeper. He cried out; he meant it to be her name but it was just noise. He felt it rising, felt his balls tighten further, felt the pressure rising in his cock. He was dizzy, he was heat, he was pleasure, he was pain, Rose was clenching around him, Rose was crying out his name-_

The mattress lowered next to him, as a figure leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Something you want, Doctor?"

His eyes snapped open to the darkness of his bedroom, and he was aware of three things. One, his heart rate was too high to be healthy. Two, Rose had just left his room with a smug smile on her lips. Three, he was hard. Painfully hard.

And he could think of only one way to fix that.


	6. Turning Tables

So here it is, the final chapter. Sorry it took so long - I kinda lost my inspiration for a while, and I wasn't feeling great about the fic as a whole. I'm still not feeling the best, but, hey, I'm sure everyone has fics like that. Not very experienced with the full smut scenes, either, so keep that in mind. :P  
Anyway. It's a bit long, but I felt that breaking it into two chapters would interrupt the flow. Enjoy!

**Summary:** In which Rose learns that one should never mess with a sleeping Time Lord.

* * *

The ship was quiet, the halls comfortably dark, when she crept out of her room and toward the kitchen. Ever since their return from Nok'kna earlier that night she'd been wanting more ice cream. Ideally, she'd be eating it with the Doctor in the comfort and privacy of his kitchen, where she could capture his thumb in her mouth the next time he swiped it across her lips, and show him with her tongue exactly how she felt about him...

But, alas, tonight seemed to be one of those nights he chose to sleep rather than stay awake all night in the console room or library, where she could coax him to give her history lessons or share a cup of tea in the sitting rooms. Or eat ice cream.

"Shut up, Rose." She mumbled, dragging her slippered feet down the corridor. She had just reached the intersection of the sleeping and meal quarters when a noise caught her attention. Turning her head in the direction of the sound, she saw the Doctor's bedroom door was open a crack at the end of the western corridor. Was he awake still?

Wondering why he'd want to isolate himself down this end of the ship rather than enjoy their usual pursuits, Rose, after a moment of hesitation, headed down toward the open door. The closer she came, she louder she heard it; heavy, quickened breathing. Feeling a blush tinge her ears she pressed an eye to the gap in his doorway, heart thudding at what she might see.

The Doctor was in the centre of his massive bed, sheets thrown haphazardly off his body, clothed only in a thin white t-shirt and suit pants. His head flipped on the pillow, toward the doorway, and she pulled back, wondering if he'd seen her. But when the breathing remained uninterrupted, she relaxed and returned to her peeping tom stance, satisfied he was merely dreaming.

But, oh, it was clearly some dream. Overall he remained quite still, except for the rapid rising and falling of his chest (her eyes hovered over the tight, sinewy muscles that were revealed in the half-light), the way his fingers gripped the sheet rhythmically, and – oh. Rose swallowed and shifted on her feet, eyes locked on the bulge in the centre of his trousers. Heat pooled in between her legs, and she pictured herself striding into the room and climbing over him, then reaching down to unzip his pants and free what was inside...

She was about to move forward when something made her stop. He clearly wasn't aware of her presence at this stage, so it seemed only right to take advantage of this situation just as he'd taken advantage of her today. Why not play with his head a little?

Without further ado, Rose silently pushed the door all the way open, trying to focus anywhere but on the deliciously hard mound between his legs that was even more visible in the new light. She tiptoed over to his bed and sat on the edge, leaning down until her lips almost brushed his ear.

"Something you want, Doctor?" She whispered as huskily as she could manage, before lifting off the mattress and sweeping out of the room as swiftly and quietly as she could. Convinced she hadn't woken him (he probably had better things going on in his head to focus on, anyway), she allowed herself a self-satisfied giggle as she reached the intersection of the corridors again. She'd planted the seed, now she could have some fun with it in the morning.

Content with settling into bed for the night, Rose decided against her usual cup of tea and headed back down the hallway that lead to her bedroom. She kicked off her slippers and stepped across the thick, plush carpet that she called home, stopping at her bedside table to tie her hair up and remove her earrings.

"That wasn't very nice, you know." A voice growled softly in her ear, making her gasp in surprise. She started to turn around, to face him, but wiry arms locked around hers, forcing her to stay as she was. She felt his breath, hot and moist, ghosting across her neck, torturing the fine hairs and making her shiver. Not for the first time that night, she felt heat tugging at the apex of her thighs. She wanted to say something, anything, but it seemed her vocal cords were as weak as her knees had become. He continued to breathe down her neck, placing little, cold kisses on the sensitive flesh. She tried not to moan with pleasure as he moved down to the juncture of her throat and shoulder, opening his mouth and suckling on her skin. Her nerves were on fire, making her want to both flinch away from the intensity and press back into him, demanding more.

But it was his body that pressed into hers, making it very clear that his condition hadn't changed at all since she saw him last. This time she did groan, grinding her ass against his erection. His arms tightened around her and he hissed, pulling her further into him.

"I think I want you, Rose." He said in that low, dangerous voice that always made her heart skip. "And I think you want me too." She nodded, trying to keep her breathing calm as her senses were filled by him. She felt his cool, smooth palm sweep up under her tank top, fingernails caressing the soft skin of her stomach as his lips returned to the side of her throat.

Not content to remain idle, Rose managed to find his rear with her hands, and gripped the flesh through his trousers, pulling him against her. "I do want you, Doctor. Want you to fuck me." She gripped him tighter as she said it and then it was his turn to groan. She felt his arms slacken a bit, and took the opportunity to spin around, grabbing fistfuls of his cotton shirt to crash his lips against hers.

She'd always imagined something sweet and almost innocent as their first kiss, but as their lips fought hungrily and teeth scraped skin, she knew it would have always been this way. Everything the Doctor did was fuelled by passion. She felt his desire igniting her body, making her need him more than she ever did in her dreams. They now seemed dull and numb compared to this.

The Doctor broke away, breathing heavily, and placed haphazard kissed down her throat to her chest. Before she even knew what was happening, her shirt had been pulled up and over her head, and he was palming her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Unaware of anything else around them, Rose fumbled for the hem of his shirt, and he pulled away briefly so she could pull it over his head. Before she could go any further he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing their bodies together once more. He delighted in the heat radiating from her bare skin, she in the coolness she felt from his, soothing like water on a fire.

Something solid pressed into her hip and Rose shifted so she could rock her pelvis into his hardness, making his arms tighten around her, and her underwear moisten with anticipation. A growl rumbled through his chest, and he fumbled with her bra, freeing her breasts to his mouth. He scraped his teeth along the skin, sucking and licking her nipples while Rose's head fell back and she moaned, feeling the pleasure tease the throbbing at her core. Her hands found the top of his pants, and she pulled them open, feeling the tip of his member straining against the elastic of his briefs. He guided her back until she hit the wall, covering her entire body with his, and enveloping her lips in another kiss. They were becoming desperate, their lips slipping clumsily, as his hands scraped at her hips, pushing her tracksuit pants and knickers down to her knees in one motion. His long, agile fingers found her damp curls and he made little appreciative noises against her mouth, enjoying the wetness he found.

"Need you, Doctor" Rose gasped, not even sure if he understood her. It seemed he did, as he used his free hand to shove his trousers and underwear down, freeing his erection. She reached down to grasp his length with one hand while the other found his ass, pulling him in closer. He braced himself against the wall, head hanging between his shoulders to place clumsy kisses on her face. Stroking him up and down a few times, ignoring his hissed commands, she brought his cock between her legs, rubbing the slick tip between her folds, focusing on her clit with every upstroke. The sensation nearly sent him over the edge right there, but he sucked in a deep breath and let his hands fall to Rose's thighs, pulling one up out of her pants and around his hip, bringing his body closer until there was scarce space between them.

Knowing they both couldn't wait any longer, Rose brought the tip of his cock to her entrance and slid it in an inch or so, bracing her hands against his shoulders. With a grunt he bucked his hips, pushing inside her without hesitation. Rose cried out softly at the sudden fullness, nails pressing into his muscle as he began to move.

She wanted them to be able to take their time, making it drag out as long as they possibly could, but she knew he was already close, and as he thrust into her harder and harder, fingers digging into her ass, she felt a familiar coiling deep in her belly. Content with taking things slow next time, she forced her shoulders against the wall, and brought her other leg up to lock around his hip, sinking onto his shaft even further. She moved in his arms, rising and falling as best she could, muscles clenching around his cock, and he cried out her name, pulling the skin of her throat between his teeth, soothing the marks with his tongue.

Not far now. Wrapping one arm around his neck, she brought her fingers to her centre, pressing them against her clit, feeling her muscles starting to clench as she rubbed herself. Seeing what she was doing, and feeling her climax so close, the Doctor lost what little self control he had left. Crashing his hips violently into hers, he felt the first waves of orgasm rippling through her body, clamping down around his shaft, as his hot seed spilled into her trembling walls.

They stayed pressed against the wall, the Doctor placing cool kisses on Rose's heated skin as she clung, quivering and breathless in his arms, until they had both recovered enough to stand alone. Sliding down gently to place her feet on the ground, Rose took the Doctor by the hand, guiding him to her bed. He kicked off his trousers completely, leaving them in a crumpled heap, and joined her amongst the sheets.

"I thought," She said, a cheeky grin lighting her flushed face, "Time Lords didn't have sex."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Considering we just had sex – not just sex, _fantastic_ sex – I think it's safe to say that we do."

"So that was fantastic sex, was it? All five minutes of it?" She said, trying to keep her face straight as his eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me, Rose Tyler, but you haven't the slightest concept of _fantastic sex_, not yet anyway. But I do plan to educate you." He added wickedly, the dark glint in his eyes making her shiver.

There was a pause, as they both slumped down onto her pillows. "Not tonight, though. Need some time to recover! I'm not 200 years old anymore." He said, rubbing his back. Rose giggled and scooted over to mould her body against his, enjoying the feeling of his skin touching hers. She felt sleep tugging at her eyelids, and was vaguely aware of the Doctor arranging the sheets over them.

The last thing she knew before her eyes fell shut was the cool press of lips against her forehead, and the Doctor whispering in her ear, with a smile in his voice.

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
